One Piece: The Battle that Changed history
by UNKNOWNANYRANDOM
Summary: Ive been working on this story for 6 month. I have added many elements to the OP universe to make this story good. I plan to write atleast triple of what I currently have. This takes place after the WCI arc. Please leave any feedback and suggestions, enjoy.


My One Piece Characters

Name: Fafnir D. Wesley

Sex: Male

Age: 39 (Before Timeskip) 41 (After TimeSkip)

Personality: Wesley is a very hateful and angry person. He doesn't care about you unless you are a threat. When Wesley is ordered to hunt someone down, he does it with swiftness and shows no mercy to his victim.

Height: 9'11"

Skin Color: Tan

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Medium length, slick and swept to the side

Eye Color: Gold

Appearance (Human Form): Purple Shoes with green laces, High Water Purple Pants, Floral purple formal long-sleeve shirt with Green Flowers, Purple Sport coat with gold buttons, Green bow tie, Giant green lapel flower

Powers: Mythical Zoan type; Dragon. Wesley has and uses all three types of Haki. Wesley especially excels in Observation Haki.

Power Appearance: Purple Dragon that's made of flames, Green Eyes and breathes Green Fire. The Feet, horns, whiskers and tip of the tail are gold

Power Enhancements (Dragon Form): Increased Agility, Speed, and Strength.

Special Power: As Wesley takes damage in his dragon form, his speed and agility become overwhelming

Nickname: Purple Dragon

Status: Akainus Personal Assassin; Part of CP-X; was previously a vice-admiral ranked with admiral strength.

Bounty (If Wesley was a Pirate): 1,001,001,001

Back Story: Wesley grew up with 9 other siblings in a very wealthy house old. They were all 1 year apart except for Wesley, who was 5 years younger then the next sibling. His siblings grew up as best friends. They always excluded Wesley and pushed him away, his mom died shortly after he was born, and his father was a former admiral who was now retired. As a result of this, he grew up to despise his siblings and look up to his father. All 9 of his siblings grew up to become pirates, and they actually made their own crew. They all had a bounty above 100,000,000 berries. The lowest bounty was 100,000,000 and the highest was 900,000,000. Wesley now alone with his father, he was trained to use Haki and actually awaken his inner conquers Haki. Once he was old enough, Wesley left the house in order to find what his meaning in life was. Wesley was captured by a notorious pirate band called;

"The Golden Lion Pirates." Wesley was tortured and interrogated. The golden lions knew he was the son of a former admiral and they wanted info about the inside of the navy for Wesleys life. After one of his torture sessions his restraints became weaker then before. After a bit of struggling he finally got his restraints loose enough to get out. Wesley snooped around the ship eventually coming into a room with a half opened treasure chest. Wesley looked inside to find what he knew was a devil fruit. Wesley ate the fruit knowing whatever kind it was could help him right now. Now, Wesley was a very fast learner so adapting to his devil fruit was no problem. Wesley made his way up to the deck and found the pirates having a party. Wesley transformed into a purple dragon made of flames. Wesley took out numerous pirates instantly. Golden Lion Shiki finally showed up and fought Wesley. Eventually Shiki gave out and was arrested. Wesley delivered Shiki to the navy who were all amazed. After Shiki was placed on the 6th level of impel down, Sen Goku (the newly promoted fleet admiral) asked Wesley if he would like to join the marines. Wesley accepted. Since the Admiral spots were taken, Wesley was instantly promoted to Vice Admiral, although he had admiral strength. Wesley was left as a candidate for admiral status. A few years after the death of Gol D. Roger, and after Wesley making a huge name for himself, and also having numerous altercations with Admiral Akainu, in fact once, they got so heated that they started fighting. They fought for 3 days straight to a stand still. Wesley now is roaming the new world looking for notorious pirates to take in. Wesley was shocked to see a Jolly Roger that was a skull crossed by the female and male symbol. It was the "sibling pirates." These were the pirates he was looking for, for so long. It was indeed his siblings pirate ship. Wesley ordered the marines to make their way to the ship. Wesley screamed all of his siblings names and all of them were extremely surprised to learn that the notorious "Purple Dragon," the vice admiral was in fact their little brother. The siblings exchanged words of nervous love. They told Wesley that if he came to arrest them, that he was sorely outmatched. Wesley warned them that although he was only a vice admiral, he had been ranked with admiral strength. The oldest sibling told Wesley that he would kick his butt like he always has. Wesley clicked once his brother said this. Wesley told the marines to stand down and that this was his fight. Wesley then transformed into his dragon form and flew to fight his siblings. It was a 5 day fight, but Wesley eventually took down 8 of his nine siblings. The last one left was his older brother, who was equally bloodied up as Wesley. The fight raged on for another 4 days. Wesley was now standing over 8 dead bodies and his older brother passed out with his neck in Wesleys hand. The sibling pirates ship and the Marine ship were both completely destroyed. Wesley hand cuffed his brother in sea prism cuffs, and wrapped his 8 other siblings up and let them float out into sea in respect for them. Wesley now delivered his brother to Impel down on the 6th floor to rot to the day he died. Wesleys brother is now around the age of 67. Wesley now is in his late 30's and every month goes to see his older brother. They always enjoy to see each other but always have that deep down resentment for each other.

Current Day: Wesley is now currently the age of 41 and is an Fleet Admiral Akainus personal Assassin and is in his own Ciphor Pol, CP-X. This ranking grants Wesley the power to order anyone in the Navy around excluding Akainu. Wesley has now recently been ordered to hunt down the 13 super novas and once that was completed, he was ordered to take the the entire navy and 3 other admirals and fight the 4 emperors in a final war to destroy the pirates. Wesley is now hunting the Devil Monkey. The first of the 13 super novas to fall.

Character Two:

Name: Diamond G. James

Sex: Male

Age: 12 (Before Timeskip) 14 (After Timeskip)

Personality: James is a very mellow young man. However, when you cross him or hurt someone he loves, he becomes unmerciful, unforgiving and extremely violent and dangerous.

Height: 5'1 (Before Timeskip) 5'9 (After Timeskip)

Skin Color: Pale White (Before Timeskip) Olive (After Timeskip)

Hair Color: Light Brown (Before Timeskip) Dark Brown with light brown streaks (After Timeskip)

Hair Style: Buzz-cut (Before Timeskip) Long hair (Tarzan hair) (After Timeskip)

Eye color: Brown

Appearance: (Before Timeskip) Very pale, deathly skinny, ripped up clothes, shoes that are ripped up with holes in them (After Timeskip) Olive Skin, very buff, Cargo Shorts and Tee Shirts, and Flip Flops

Powers: Goria-Goria fruit, is a Zoan type devil fruit that lets the user turn into a Silver Back Gorilla

Power Appearance: When the user transforms, they turn into a GIANT silver back gorilla with dark blue fur and silver hair on the back with gray skin and red eyes

Power Enhancements: Enhanced Strength and Defense

Special Power: James Strength in his Gorilla form allows him to rival Armament Haki without using it himself

Nickname: Furry Hero (Village Nickname) Devil Monkey (Marine Name)

Status: Slave (Before Timeskip) A boy that protects and leads his village (After Timeskip)

Bounty: 120,000,000 Berries (Before Timeskip) 500,000,000 (After Timeskip)

Back Story: James was born on a island that was high in nuclear resources. James island was enslaved by the Navy in order to make Atom bombs, and other weapon related items for buster calls. James was enslaved at the age of 3. James was a butler, he delivers food to the Marines and other salves. When he would step out of line, he would be beat. The person who would beat him would always say that would teach him a lesson, and the boy would reply, "I can do this all day," with a smile. One day, when James was 10, his mother was so tired that she collapsed. She was whipped to get back up but she was on the brink of death. The man went in for another strike but James tackled the man and killed the man by strangling him with his own whip. James rushed over to his mom to comfort her. She told him that he shouldn't have done that. James said that he didn't care. James knew she was going to die, so he told her. "Mom...I promise. One day..." James choked up "I WILL FREE ALL OF US!" James screamed with tears in his eyes. James was suddenly grabbed and beat down by two marines. James heard a gunshot and looked up to see his mother dead and the Vice Admiral smiling while standing over her. James was put in handcuffs and thrown into the Vice Admirals quarters. Sadly, James for the next two years was abused, Physically, Mentally, Emotionally. One day the Vice admiral walked into his quarters with a chest in his hand. He said nothing and left it on his desk and left the office. James wanting to know what was in it, struggled to get out the restraints and after an hour finally broke the restraints off the wall. James used his nose to open the chest and saw a blue banana with designs on it. James was hoping it was some sort of special food, he ate the banana and instantly thought it was revolting. James nudged the chest closed and went back over to the wall. About an hour later the vice admiral walked in with a whip and several knives. The vice admiral started talking and said: "James, you know whats about to happen. But today is special, its the anniversary of the day I killed your mother. So as a present I thought I would let you in on something. You weren't the first in those cuffs. Your mother was in those exact same Cuffs 12 years ago." James knew what this meant and was instantly overcome with rage. "If you couldn't figure it out, I am your father." The vice admiral started laughing while looking out the window over all of other slaves. James became so raged that he transformed into a Giant Silver Back Gorilla and broke out his cuffs by just transforming. James started beating his chest in anger. The vice admiral now scared, instantly opened the chest realizing the fruit was gone. The vice admiral used armament Haki to cover his whole body. James charged at the Vice Admiral and punched the Vice Admiral even though he didn't use Haki. The Vice Admiral flew into the wall and James walked over to him while snorting with anger. James grabbed and crushed all of the Vice Admirals Ribs and then slammed him into the wall. The Vice Admiral Screamed in pain. James hand extended over the Vice Admirals entire body. James now having the Vice Admiral Pinned against wall, James said in a very deep voice, "I promised I'd set them free." James then flattened the Vice Admirals entire body with a simple push of the hand. James then proceeded to set the other Slaves free and destroy all the weapons and marines on the island. James had earned the nickname among the fellow salves, "The Furry Hero" and among the marines "Devil Monkey." James was added as one of the members of the Worst Generation and now the 12th Super Nova. The Marines gave James a whopping 120 Million Beri Bounty.

Current Day: James now leads his island and protects it at only age 14 with a whopping 500,000,000 Million Beri Bounty. Multiple Vice Admirals have attacked but have all met the same fate. About a week ago, an old man arrived at the island and is teaching James how to use Haki, he was apparently part of The Roger Pirates, and was the second in command. However, in the near future Assassin Wesley will be sent to the island to finally rid of Diamond G. James, The Devil Monkey, and the 13th super nova.

Character three:

Name: Que T. Mackenzie

Sex: Female

Age: 17 (Before Timeskip) 19 (After Timeskip)

Personality: Mackenzie is a very kind and giving woman. Although she gets quiet and nervous at times she is primarily the life of the party and very outgoing

Height: 5'11 (Before Timeskip) 6'3 (After Timeskip)

Skin Color: Very light brown

Hair Color: Light Brown with blonde streaks

Hair Style: Bald (Before Timeskip) Long, wavy and down to the waist, and the style varies (After Timeskip)

Eye Color: Dark Green

Appearance: Boyish figure, very ugly face, bruised most of the time, as well as cut up and very deep bags under eyes, and very dirty (Before Timeskip) Busty, Slim Waist, Wide Hips, extremely beautiful, healthy looking, and very clean. (Mackenzie's body is very Similar to Nami Post Timeskip) (After Timeskip)

Powers: Mizu-Mizu fruit is a Paramecia type that grants the user the ability to use water. You can transform water into Ice, but not to the extreme like Aokiji can. You can heat it up to boiling temperature, and cool it down to below freezing. Mackenzie is a master in Karate and Haki

(Gets all her power in between Timeskip)

Power Appearance: Allows one to change how they look by injecting water into certain areas

Power Enhancements: Increased Strength and Speed

Special Powers: The Mizu fruit is a one of a kind of a one of kind Devil Fruit. (Yes you read that right) It is special in the way it still grants the user to swim in water. No one is sure how, and it has never even been discussed in any books about Devil fruits.

Nickname: Daughter of the Sea's

Status: Abused Daughter (Before Timeskip) Red Hair Pirate (After Timeskip)

Bounty: None (Before Timeskip) 770,000,000 (After Timeskip)

BackStory: Mackenzie was born in a very poor household. Her father was a very ugly criminal, and a alcoholic and druggy and treated like scum on their island, her mother however, was extremely kind and beautiful. People always wondered why she would take such a low spot in society for being such a pretty and kind woman, but she never explained why. Mackenzie was born very ugly, she resembled her father. Regardless of all of this her mother loved her so dearly, but her father despised her. Growing up, other kids would beat her up, call her names, make fun of how she looks, made fun of her father and called her mother a slut. To add insult to injury even the adults would abuse her. Despite all this, she always got up and continued to smile. When she got home she would always find her mother on the floor, bloody, and crying. Her father was abusive, not only physically, but emotionally. Her father would shave everything on Mackenzies body everyday. Especially her eyelashes, that way Mackenzie's eyes would always hurt and she would always be crying. Late every night, her father would come to her room and beat her for a few minutes straight, saying she deserved it, "for being so ugly."

This went on until she was 17, when it all changed.

One day a pirate ship showed up, it was on of the Four emperors; "Red Hair Shanks."

Everyone was gathered around Mackenzie and her father in the town square. Her father was beating her in the middle of the square when the Red Hair pirates were walking up. They were having a blast but all went silent when they saw the group of people. Everyone was cheering saying, "TEACH THAT WHORE A LESSON!" The red hair pirates all started tearing up. Mackenzie's father went in for one more punch but his fist was caught mid swing. Red hair shanks was towering over the man and said, "Leave her alone." Mackenzie's father struggled to get out of his grip and when he did, he attempted to punch Shanks. Before he could even charge up a punch, Yassop shot a clean hole right through Mackenzie's fathers hand. He screamed in pain and said "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Her father ran towards the forest and out of sight. The group of people started fighting the Red Hair Pirates but lost in a matter of seconds. After the dust cleared Shanks found Mackenzie in a fetal position in the middle of the square. Shanks asked Mackenzie if she was alright. She slowly turned up to face Shanks, she expected him to be revolted by her looks when he saw her, but he didn't. Shanks continued to smile at her, even though she was very ugly. Shanks asked again, "Are you alright?" Mackenzie looked at Shanks for a second and started crying and hugged him. Suddenly, Mackenzie's father came back out the forest and said, "I told you." Shanks looked up to see Mackenzie's father was holding a Gold Den Den Mushi, he instantly knew that it was Buster Call. Yasopp went to go shoot his other hand but he had already pushed the button. Mackenzie's Father requested that all 3 admirals were sent to the island. The marine on the other end agreed. Before they could react Mackenzie's father was back into the forest once again, and out of sight. Shanks said "We need to leave. NOW!" Mackenzie nodded and they ran to the ship. As they approached Shanks ship they could see the marines with a huge fleet already in the horizon. Mackenzie was about to get on the ship when she stopped and said "MY MOTHER!" Shanks replied, "Your mother?" Mackenzie continued "MY MOTHER IS STILL AT MY HOUSE!" Shanks said "Go get her then, quickly." Mackenzie made her way to her house which was deep in the forest on the other side of the island. The marines had already started firing and most of the forest was on fire. Mackenzie arrived at her house and opened the door to see her father holding her mother at gunpoint. He looked back, smiled, and pulled the trigger. Mackenzie's mother fell dead to the floor. Her father slowly walked over to Mackenzie but stopped and turned pale. Mackenzie looked behind her to see shanks in the door way. With tears in his eyes, Shanks said, "Go back to the ship, I'll deal with him." Without thinking, she obeyed Shanks and closed the door to the house behind her. Shortly after, she heard her father scream like she had never heard before. His screams weren't filled with anger, but with pain and fear. This made Mackenzie smile and cry tears of joy. Mackenzie made it back to the ship and was now waiting for Shanks. The marines were now only 2 minutes from the coast. Eventually, Shanks came back to the ship with only seconds to spare. Mackenzie looked over the edge of the ship to see Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru running towards shanks ship, but they were to late. Shanks crew had coated the ship before hand and were now under water. Now out of danger, the realization finally hit Mackenzie like a brick. She broke down crying and shaking. Shanks and the others went to comfort her. She eventually calmed down, and they relaxed, ate, drank, and slept. Shanks told Mackenzie that she could stay with him, and he would protect her. She agreed and became an apprentice on Red Hair Shanks ship. Over the two years of being on Shanks crew, Mackenzie had finally become an official member of the crew and had quite a hefty bounty on her belt. 770,00,000 to be exact. Mackenzie also made friends with Kaido the Beast, in fact, he considers her his daughter. Somewhere over the two years she found the Mizu Fruit. Mackenzie figured out you could change how she looked, she decided to model herself after her mother. The day she changed herself, Shanks and the Crew didn't recognize her. Shanks insisted she didn't need to change for anyone, but Mackenzie said she wanted to be this way, that way she could remember her mother.

Current day: Mackenzie serves on the Red Hair pirates, and is actually one of the more powerful ones at that. However, Mackenzie was sent out to destroy a small group of powerful pirates, and was captured by the Assassin Wesley in the process and was placed on the 6th level of Impel down, and has been sent to execution on the remains of her home island in 6 months. Shanks is now on his way to convince Kaido the Beast to lend him a helping hand to rescue Mackenzie, little does he know, Monkey D. Luffy is on his way to beat Kaido.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS! PLEASE BE SURE YOU ARE CAUGHT UP WITH ONEBPIECE AS THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS! AND PLEASE BE SURE TO HAVE READ THE CHARACTERS BIO'S!

If you've done both those things, enjoy. I've worked hard on this:

 _ **The Battle That Changed History**_

" **I told you I would catch you."** Wesley said as he stood in front of the cage of Que T. Mackenzie in the dimly lit 6thlevel of Impel down;

" **Shanks will save me. Your death is imminent Assassin Wesley."** Mackenzie said as she buried her face in her dirty legs with a slight smile;

" **I'm betting on it."** Wesley said with a smug smile as he turned to walk towards the 6th floor elevators of Impel down;

" **NANI?! What is that supposed to mean?!"** Mackenzie screamed and cried as she struggled to get out of her sea prism chains, but to no avail

" **Shanks is as good a dead."** Wesley smirked and then spat at Mackenzie as he left her in Impel down to rot

Wesley continued to the elevators and made his way through the rest of impel down. Once at the entrance he was met by Fleet Admiral Akainu. Wesley went up to Akainu and stared him straight in the eye. Akainu then spoke;

" **Wesley, I have a mission for you."** Akainu then grabbed a folder out of a fellow marines hand and handed it to Wesley. Wesley grabbed the bright yellow folder and started scanning through the multiple pages contained inside. **"Devil Monkey?"** Wesley questioned as he continued to look through the folder;

" **Yes, he has recently been added as a member of the 'Worst Generation' and the 13** **th** **Super Nova. His name is 'Diamond G. James' and he has bounty of 500 Million Beri."** Akainu said as he adjusted his gloves and casually swiped some dirt off of his Marine jacket. Wesley then said;

" **It says here that he has taken down 7 Vice-Admirals in only a two year time span. It has been reported that he does not use Haki but his Devil Fruit is the Gori fruit which allows him to turn into a Giant Silver back Gorilla and Rival the Strength of Armament Haki without using it himself."** Wesley raised his left eyebrow with suspicion and interest in James. Fleet Admiral Akainu added with a stern look;

" **Yes, he is overwhelmingly powerful and is not to be taken lightly."** Akainu turned around and started walking towards his warship, as he was walking, Akainu stopped, slightly turned towards Wesley and said;

" **Wesley, the end is coming, you know this? Right?"** Wesley looked up with a very serious face and paused for a second and then said;

" **Yes, the great Pirate era is soon coming to an end."** Akainu nodded and continued walking towards the marine warship and Akainu's Marine jacket with the bold word 'Justice' on it was flowing in the wind.

 **Meanwhile on Hoshasen island**

" **So you're Dark King Reyleigh?"** James said as he took a sip from his mug with Hot Chocolate in it and looked out a slightly frosted window. James then looked away from the slightly frosted window to look at Reyleigh who was bent over taking cookies out of the oven;

" **Indeed I am, I was informed that their was a very strong person on this island, but he didn't know how to 'control' his power. I can only assume that person was you."** Reyleigh said as he took the cookies off the trey and placed them onto a plate parallel to the oven. James choked on his Hot Chocolate and proceeded to talk after coughing several times;

" **Excuse me? How dare you come to 'MY' island to tell me what I can and can't do?"** James then proceeded to transform into his Gorilla form and continue to speak;

" **I suggest you leave old man, or I'll have no choice but to kill you."** James started furiously beating his chest and screaming as a type of intimidation tactic.

" **Hmmm? I suggest you reconsider your current course James. I came to train you on how to properly control your power, and give you even more power. If you fight me, you will have to learn the hard way."** Reyleigh said while slowly eating a cookie and stroking his beard. James was now enraged at this point, he charged at the Dark king, but James was far outmatched in this fight. Dark King Reyleigh turned around to face James and used Armament Haki to cover his arm. James went into punch Reyleigh but once their fist met Reyleigh was unmoved and the impact made James fist blast off of Reyleighys staggering James back. This had never happened before to James, he always broke the barrier of Haki;

" **You think your strong, yet your still so weak."** Reyleigh then used his other fist and punched James straight in the gut while James was Staggered. The impact was so great that James was launched through the wall and outside into the snowy town square. James struggled to get up, but the injury was too great. Reyleigh punched James so hard that he had made a dent in the right side of his torso. Reyleigh slowly walked over to the enormous hole in the wall and yelled out to James while closing up his cloak in order to protect himself from the cold of the outside;

" **Was it worth it James!? I tried to teach you the easy way, but now part of your training is going to involve getting rid of your immense pride."** Reyleigh then jumped down to the town square. Reyleigh continued to beat James and create more dents in his body until James couldn't take anymore. James finally begged Reyleigh to stop; **"PLEASE!"** James coughed up quite a bit of blood, he continued;

" **Please . . . train me. Make me stronger, I made a promise that I would protect my home, and if there are people out there with powers like yours, I stand no chance for when they attack. So please, train me, Dark King Reyleigh."** James said as he reverted into a human. James had numerous amounts of bruises and almost half the bones in his body were broken. James was on all fours crying and coughing up blood while shivering in the snow that was on the ground and the snow that was falling and collecting on his back. Reyleigh then knelt down and said;

" **I will help you James, I will help you fulfill your promise. I will make you a very powerful person, so powerful that you'll be able to defend people with power and skill sets close to mine."**

Reyleigh extended his hand out to James, who still had tears in his eyes, and a bloody face. James looked up and smiled with a smile of confidence and a few missing teeth. James then took Reyleighs hand. Reyleigh swung his cloak off of himself and placed it on James. Once they were back at a rest area, Reyleigh explained the 3 types of Haki and explained his interest in how he thinks James has Conquerors Haki. Their training began the next day after Reyleigh and a few of the doctors teamed up to heal James. After several weeks of training, Haki was now becoming second nature to James. Although James would still lose to the 'Dark King,' he could definitely give Reyleigh a decent fight. James was an extremely quick learner and just as Reyleigh believed, James indeed had Conquerors Haki. Although it was still very weak, he had his whole life ahead of himself in order to build it up and make it overwhelmingly powerful. After 3 months, James had semi-mastered 2 of the 3 types of Haki, now with Reyleighs mission complete, he was now on his way. The day had come for Reyleigh to leave, and as Reyleigh was boarding his ship, James spoke up and asked Reyleigh a question;

" **Reyleigh?"** James asked as he placed a box down on Reyleighs ship. James continued:

" **When we first met, you said that you were informed that I was here. Who told you?"**

As Reyleigh was pulling up the anchor and getting prepared to leave, Reyleigh said goodbye and James returned the pleasantry with a sad face because Reyleigh did not answer his question. Reyleigh was pulling out of the dock and onto the coast, Reyleigh then spoke right before James was out of Ear-shot and said;

" **It was your mother . . . James."** James shot his head up with tears in his eyes. Somehow, his mother had gotten word out to Reyleigh before she died about how James had an extremely strong will and spirit. A short time went by and a Vice Admiral had attacked once again. James was now powerful enough to beat this Vice Admiral very quickly. James was now more powerful then he had ever been. Sadly, James victory of power was short lived. About 3 days after Reyleigh had left, the Assassin Fafnir D. Wesley was on his way to Hoshasen island;

" **JAMES!"** James was sleeping on the top of a bunk bed, so when James heard his name being shouted, he shot up and hit his head hard onto the ceiling;

" **WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!"** James shouted as he rubbed his head attempting to make the pain feel better;

" **I'm so sorry sir, but we have a problem. There are 3 Navy Warships approximately 3 minutes from the Docks. We need you to get up and help us fight."** The person said as he rushed out of the room.

James frantically got up but was to late. By the time James got outside, Wesley had already slaughtered most of the forces on Hoshasen island. James was infuriated with anger and sadness. James then transformed into his Silver back Gorilla form and coated his arms with Haki;

" **Haki? Your files said you didn't know how to you use Haki. Who trained you?"** Wesley asked as he clenched his fist in anger;

" **Why would I tell you that?"** James asked snidely as he beat his chest and then charged at Wesley;

" **No matter. I thought this would be easy, but I do love a challenge."** Wesley paused and transformed into his iconic Purple Dragon form, he continued;

" **Lets see if your massive strength can beat my speed."** Wesley said as he then moved so fast that he practically teleported behind James;

" **TAIL SPEAR!"** Wesley shouted, he then used his tail to stab James. However, with James's great defense and his new-found abilities with Armament Haki, he was able to shrug off the hit quickly and was only staggered back for a second;

" **KONG GUN!"** James shouted as he countered and punched his right fist into Wesley, but since Wesley's Observation Haki is outstanding, he was able to use his wings coated with Haki to block James attack right before he hit. Once Wesley blocked James attack, there was a giant shock-wave that shattered the 2 buildings next to them. Wesley staggered back as well. Afterwards, Wesley jumped sideways and away from James. Wesley then breathed his green fire at James. James then used Armament Haki and blocked the fire with one arm and one arm on the ground as support for his massive body;

" **DRAGON SPIRAL!"** Wesley shouted and went airborne as he spun at extreme speeds. James was still blocking the fire, but he was unaware of the danger coming. As by the time the fire and smoke had vanished, all James saw wasa giant Purple object charging towards him. Although James went to block Wesley's attack, he was to slow. Wesley shot right through James at intense speeds, leaving a gaping hole in James chest. James was launched into a very big building, instantly making it collapse. However this fight was far from over, James defense is possibly one of the best in the Worlds History. James was back full of energy ready to fight within seconds. The fight between James and Wesley raged on. It leveled the entire island bringing the island back to how it looked when James first took out the marines 2 years ago. All of the marines and the villagers were dead, and the only people alive were Wesley and James. Sadly, after 3 days, James finally gave out. Wesley was extremely bloody and tired, but he could have easily continued to fight. Wesley grabbed a pair of Sea-Prism cuffs and cuffed James. Wesley threw James onto the the Marine ship he had came in and set sail for Impel down. Wesley Informed the Marines that he had caught the 13thsuper nova and was on his way to Impel down using the ships Den Den Mushi. However, on his way to Impel down, Wesley met a terrible fate of events. Wesley had crossed paths with 'Red Hair Shanks.'

 **Meanwhile on the Red Hair Pirates ship**

" **Captain!"** Yasopp shouted from the outlook station.

Yasopp continued: **"There's a Navy Warship 100 meters North-West, and it appears to be empty besides the Assassin Wesley and a young boy!"** Yasopp shouted as he continued to look through his telescope.

The entire Red Hair crew on the main deck then looked directly at the Navy Warship and Shanks looked back up at Yasopp and said:

" **Head towards the ship, were gonna rescue the young boy and take out the giant super power of the World Government."** Shanks stood at the edge of his ship looking at the Navy Warship

 **Meanwhile on the Navy Warship**

" **Dang it!"** Assassin Wesley shouted as he saw the iconic Jolly Roger

" **I can't fight an Emperor crew like this."** Wesley said as he picked up a still sedated James from their long fight:

" **I'm not one to usually run, but I know I will die if I stay here."** Wesley said as he transformed into his Purple Dragon and began to fly in the opposite direction of the Red Hair Pirates towards Impel down still caring James

 **Meanwhile on the Red Hair Pirate ship**

" **Assassin Wesley is making a run for it!"** Yasopp shouted

Shanks was about to give orders, but Yasopp continued and said:

" **I got it!"**

Yasopp then took aim with his guns, and shot two rounds at a rapid speed and hit both of Assassin Wesley's legs. Resulting in Wesley dropping James into the Eight Seas.

 **Meanwhile with Admiral Assassin Wesley**

" **NO!"** Wesley shouted as he looked down to see James falling towards the Ocean

Wesley flew down at a fast speed to catch James but was to late. James had fell into the Ocean. Wesley now had no choice but to leave James otherwise he would die from the Ocean or Shanks.

Wesley then flew at full speed towards Marine HQ

 **Meanwhile on the Red Hair Pirate ship**

" **Direct hit!"** Yasopp shouted.

Yasopp continued: **"Re-taking aim for Assassin Wesley!"**

Yasopp took aim but was stopped before he could shoot

" **Leave him, we need to rescue the boy. He had handcuffs on so he won't be coming up on his own, even if he doesn't have a Devil Fruit."** Shanks said as he looked at Ben Beckman getting ready to dive into the sea

Ben Beckman swam over to where James fell into the sea. Ben came up after a bit with James in one arm and the other swimming towards the ship. The Red Hair Pirates treated to James's wounds and took him into a room where he could rest.

 **After 3 days James finally woke up**

" **NANI?!"** James said as he rose out of bed and looked around the candle lit room.

After all of James's senses woke up he faintly heard music and cheering coming outside his room.

James then got out of bed and as soon as he stood up, he stumbled and fell. James quickly got up but was limping. James slowly opened the door, and as James was opening the door he remembered that he was beaten by Wesley. James was instantly on edge but then slowly calmed down as he realized that the Navy wouldn't be treating his wounds let alone leave the door open or restrain him.

James looked around the long hallway he was standing in and saw a light emanating at the end of the hallway to the right where a staircase leading up was. James slowly made his way to the staircase and the Music and Cheering got louder and louder as her made his way to the stairs. James slowly climbed the stairs once he made it to the end of the hallway. James was still on edge thinking that he could be in danger here. At this point the Music and Cheering was extremely loud.

James got to the top of the stairs and was blinded from the sun. As his eyes were adjusting he noticed that the Cheering and Music had stopped. James still couldn't see and now was worried.

James transformed into a Gorilla and shouted:

" **Get away from me!"** James started swinging around while still being blind.

James didn't hit anything and then calmed himself down and started using Observation Haki. James saw the aura of at least 9 people. One was particularly close and James saw an opportunity to take this one out easily.

James then coated his arm in Armament Haki and swung at the person. As he made contact he was met with a force of equal power and was trying hard to push against it.

A voice then laughed and said:

" **Your a lot more powerful then I thought you'd be"**

This statement was followed by everyone around them laughing

James eyes were now somewhat adjusted and James could tell he was on a Pirate Ship judging by everyone's shoes and pants.

James slowly pulled away his hand and asked:

" **Am I on a Pirate ship?"**

That question was met with laughter and the music and cheering resuming. James was confused, and then felt a hand on his leg while he was still in his Gorilla form. James stepped away for a second but quickly calmed down because he didn't feel threatened. The same voice from earlier spoke:

" **Relax James, were not gonna hurt you."**

James reverted to his human form and asked who they were, at this point James could almost see everything. Another voice said:

" **Look up."**

James looked up and was still a little blinded but his eyes slowly adjusted and saw the ships Jolly Roger and almost had a heart attack. After realizing he was on one of the four Emperors Pirate ships James shouted:

" **You guys are the Red Hair Pirates?!"** James frantically looked around and saw the Emperor only a foot away from him. James was now coming to the realization that he had just tried to punch an Emperor. James instantly got on his knees and stared pleading saying:  
 **"I'm so sorry Shanks! Please don't kill me! I didn't know it was you! Have mercy!"**

Shanks laughed and said: **"There's nothing to be sorry about my friend. Your much more powerful then I thought you'd be."**

James looked up and said: **"Thank you for your mercy, and thank you for saving me from Wesley."**

Shanks continued and said: **"Its no problem, Wesley got away if you were wondering. Anyway, where can we take you? Where's your home?"**

James stood up, wiped the dirt from his knees and said: **"The Battle I just had with Wesley leveled my home. There is nothing for me there now."** James said as he was then overwhelmed with sadness and began to cry

Shanks then looked at Ben Beckman and Yassop who were standing close by and they all nodded at each other in agreement. Shanks continued:

" **Well..."** Shanks paused and looked down at James, Shanks continued:

" **Since you have no where else to go, how about you join my crew? We could use another set of hands around the ship."** James quickly looked up at Shanks and wiped his nose and said: **"Really? You want me t-to join your crew?"** Shanks knelt down and looked James in the eyes and said: **"Yes, I want you on my crew."**

James then jumped towards Shanks and hugged him and said while still crying: **"Thank you for giving me this chance. I promise I won't let you down."** Shanks said: **"I know you won't."**

After exchanging a moment of comfort, they stood up and James asked: **"So where are we headed off to?"** Shanks lit up and said: **"You actually came at the right time. We recently had a long time member captured by Wesley and she was sent to execution in 3 weeks. We're currently making our way to the Wano Kingdom in order to convince Kaido the Beast to aid us in our rescue mission. We should be there in about 1 day. This is also a crucial time in history because this is going to be the war that decides if the Pirates will rule, or the government. So were gonna need all the help we can get."**

James then went pale and said: **"I don't want to be in this crew anymore."**

All of the Red Hair Pirates laughed and then partied until they got to Wano.

 **Meanwhile at the Wano Kingdom**

" **So here's the plan."** Zoro said as she looked at a map of Wano in a room full with11 out of 13 Super Novas and their crews, Marco the Phoenix, Diamond Jozu, Mink leaders and Several leading Samurais of Wano.

Zoro continued: **"Emperor Kaido, his crew and his grand fleet will be here any minute. Usopp, Killer, Appo, Urouge, and Bonny will take on the 2** **nd** **Division Commander. Sanji, Bage, Hawkins, Jozu, and Drake will take on the 1** **st** **Division Commander. Luffy, Law, Kidd, Jimbei, Marco, and Myself will take on Kaido. All the Minks, Samurais, and the rest of each crew take on the rest of Kaido's crew and the Grand Fleet. Any questions?"**

Luffy raises his hand and asks: **"YEAH! WHEN CAN I KICK KAIDOS BUTT!"**

Nami hit Luffy on the head and everyone heads outside without saying another word to see Kaidos ship and his grand fleet docking in Wano. Kaido and his fleet already began firing at Wano. **"Everyone move out!"** Marco screamed

It was a long and intense battle, eventually the only people standing on Wano was Kaido, Luffy, Zoro, Law, Kidd, Jimbei and Marco

" **Kidd-ya! Watch out!"** Law screamed. However, Law was to late. Kidd was then hit with an extremely powerful attack and was knocked out. Kaido followed up with another attack on Zoro but but Zoro was able to block Kaidos attack. Marco attempted to hit Kaido from the back but Kaido used Observation Haki and dodged Marcos attack and punched Marco down as hard as he could and Kaido knocked Marco into the sea below at an intense speed. Jimbei went in after Marco but Kaido grabbed Jimbei and threw him a reasonable distance away. Law then said: **"Straw Hat-ya, get ready!"**

Luffy nodded and then shouted: **"GEAR FOURTH! BOUNDMAN!"** Luffy then transformed and Screamed: **"ZORO! GIVE ME A BOOST!"**

Law then spawned a giant room that covered all of Wano, and this was extremely draining on Law. Kaido went in for a punch on Law and Law shouted: **"Shambles!"** Luffy and Zoro then traded places with Law. Zoro then launched Luffy at Kaidos face using the back of his swords. Law's room then went away and Law passed out from exhaustion of using that room. Kaidos punch sadly hit Zoro directly and launched Zoro into the ground with extreme force. Luffy however was about to land a massive blow on Kaido. Luffy blew up both his arms and screamed: **"GOMU-GOMU NO! KING-KONG GATALING!"**

The attack landed and hit Kaido directly in the face many times at extreme speeds. The attack was so devastating that it disfigured Kaidos face. Kaido fell down into the water but was back up in a few minutes. Kaido was now infuriated! Kaido went on a rampage and didn't hit Luffy once in this short burst of anger. Something had clicked in Luffy once he landed that attack and was now ready to take on Kaido 1 on 1. The fight raged on for another 10 hours!

Kaido eventually landed a giant hit, that paralyzed Luffy for several minutes. A bloody and wobbly Kaido gathered up everyone on Wano and was about to kill them all in one hit, but Luffy snapped and used Conquerors Haki before Kaidos hit connected. Luffy's conquerors Haki was so strong at that moment that it actually stopped Kaidos attack and hurt Kaido. Luffy then forced himself up despite his fatigue. Luffy then started screaming and wobbling around and shouted the words that would change the world forever: **"GEAR..."** Luffy panted for a second and inhaled a lot of air and then...

 **1 year ago**

" **What if I used Gear 2** **nd** **, 3** **rd** **, and 4** **th** **at the same time?"**

Luffy asked Reyleigh as Luffy ate a giant piece of meat in one bite. Reyleigh shook his head in disbelief and said: **"I'd be surprised if you could hold that form for more then a minute..."** Reyleigh paused and then continued: **"Although...your power would rival that of Rogers for a minute."** Reyleigh said as he took a sip of his tea while looking deeply into the fire.

 **Present time**

Luffy blew into his thumb and blew up his bones and made himself grow into a giant. Luffy then blew into his forearm and blew up his muscles making him even bigger. Luffy then pumped his blood making him insanely fast. Luffy finally covered his entire body in Armament Haki that had a gold tint and screamed: **"FIFTH! PIRATE KING!"**

Kaido was interested in what this was but was unmoved by this intimidating form. Every second Luffy was getting tired but he remained strong. Luffy then went into a squat position and put his hands onto his knees and then said: **"GOMU-GOMU NO! KING BAZOOKA!"**

Luffy then hit Kaido directly in the face once again and at the back of Kaido faces Gold fire came out.

Luffy then followed up with another punch directly into Kaidos chest also emitting Gold fire out of the back of him. Kaido stood in shock and pain and the last thing he said to Luffy was:

" **The last time I felt power like that was..."** Kaidos eyes then bulged out and he screamed: **"ROGER!"**

Kaido then fell down into the sea, and this time didn't get up.

Kaido King of Beasts, one of the Four Emperors of the sea, had been defeated by Monkey D. Luffy.

 **In the shadows not far away from the battle**

" **I should contact HQ immediately."**

A man in a white suit and white top hat then pulled out a Den Den Mushi that resembled Fleet-Admiral Akainu. After a bit, Akainu answered:

" **What?"** Fleet-Admiral Akainu said in a busied voice

" **Monkey D. Luffy has just defeated Kaido of the four Emperors."** Akainu quickly replied: **"WHAT!"** Akainu paused and resumed: **"Come back to HQ, do not engage him Rob Lucci!"**

" **Yes sir."** Rob Lucci exclaimed as he then hung up the Den Den Mushi with Fleet-Admiral Akainu and vanished deeper into the shadows.

 **Meanwhile on the Red Hair Pirate ship**

" **45 minutes until we reach Wano Kingdom!"** Yasopp shouted to Shanks

Shanks was about to speak but Yasopp shouted: **"KAIDO IS DOWN!"**

All the Red Hair Pirates shot there head up to Yasopp then looked towards Wano. Yasopp continued: **"THERE'S A GIANT MAN STANDING OVER HIM! IT LOOKS LIKE..."** Yasopp paused in disbelief: **"Yasopp! Who is it?"** Shanks shouted. Yasopp started laughing and replied: **"ITS LUFFY!"**

Everyone on the Red Hair crew except for James shouted: **"LUFFY!?"**

All the Red Hair Pirates then started cheering and laughing

 **Back on Wano**

" **Is it, o-over?"** Usopp said as he rubbed his head in pain. **"I think so..."** Jewelry Bonny said as she sat up.

Everyone woke up slowly, and were all treated by Law and Chopper. Everyone was taken into a building where they could all rest. Jimbei was being treated by Chopper when he suddenly awoke and shouted: **"MARCO!"**

Chopper fainted from the sudden awakening of Jimbei. Jimbei ran out of the building and quickly ran back in screaming: **"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"**

Everyone ran out of the massive building to see the Red Hair Pirate Ship in the Coast.

" **Oh no"** Jozu exclaimed

As Jimbei came out of the water with an almost dead Marco in hand, Red Hair Shanks docked onto Wano. Luffy stumbled out of the medical room to see everyone else down by the docks awaiting Red Hair Shanks and his crew to come off of their ship. Luffy ran down to the docks.

As Luffy was running Shanks crew came off of the ship greeting everyone. Shanks and Yasopp were the last two off.

As Luffy and Shanks made eye contact they stared each other down and Luffy then shouted: **"GEAR SECOND!"** Luffy covered his right arm in Haki and continued: **"GOMU-GOMU NO! RED HAWK!"** Shanks unsheathed his sword and covered it in Haki. Luffy's fist collided with Shanks sword. They had a quick Conquerors Haki battle and then stopped colliding with each other. They looked each other down one more time and both laughed simultaneously. They hugged and Luffy screamed excitedly: **"Shanks!"**

Shanks then replied: **"Luffy! You finally made it out here! You became a big name Pirate."** Shanks exclaimed as he had tears in his eyes. They let each other go and Luffy said with tears of joy in his eyes: **"I promised I'd give it back."** Luffy then proceeded to take his Straw Hat off of his head and hand it to Shanks.

All of Luffy's crew almost passed out seeing Luffy give his Straw Hat to someone. Shanks took the hat and looked at it for a bit. No doubt remembering all the adventures he had on the Roger Pirates.

 **25 Years Ago**

" **I pass it down to you Shanks."** Roger said with a grin. Roger continued: **"You'll continue my legacy Shanks, GO! Become a big name pirate!"** Roger said while grinning even wider.

" **Captain! No! I need you!"** Shanks pleaded while crying

Roger looked at Shanks, still with a grin on his face. The last thing Roger said to Shanks was:

" **I'll always be there Shanks."**

 **Present time**

Shanks then said with tears still in his eyes: **"It suits you better."** Shanks then placed the Straw Hat back onto Luffy's head. Luffy smiled wider then ever and started laughing.

" **DAD!"** Usopp screamed as he ran towards Yasopp with tears in his eyes. Usopp continued: **"I finally became a brave warrior of the sea!"**

" **I knew you would!"** Yassop said with tears in his eyes. Yasopp then spread his arms out to his son.

Usopp and Yasopp met and hugged each other dearly.

" **Gahahaha! SUPER!"** Franky exclaimed while doing his iconic pose

" **LET'S PARTY! YOHOHOHOHO!"** Brook exclaimed while pulling out his guitar and began to play a song of his while he was on tour.

After a few hours of partying everyone was tired and happy. Everyone passed out and slept for the rest of the night.

 **Next Morning**

After everyone had gotten up, Nami saw a News Carrier Bird while everyone was eating breakfast. Nami called the bird down and went pale from what she read: **"Whats it say?"** Ben Beckman asked

Nami struggled to speak but eventually Nami spoke and told everyone about what she was reading:

" _ **BREAKING NEWS: Kaido of the four Emperors falls to the notorious pirate Monkey D. Luffy."**_ Nami continued: ** _"Monkey D. Luffy has now been placed as an extreme threat and placed as a new Emperor of the sea. With a bounty of..."_** Nami choked up and fainted. Sanji got up and took the news paper and finished reading it: _ **"With a bounty of 1,300,000,000 billion beri. Monkey D. Luffy is now an extreme threat, stay away if seen and contact your local Marine Outpost."**_

Franky then asked: **"What about our bounties?"** Sanji flipped through the pages of the news paper and dropped his cigarette. Sanji continued: _**"Roronoa Zoro, 950,000,000 billion beri. Black-Foot Sanji, 600,000,000 million beri. God Usopp..."**_ Sanji paused and then screamed: **"WHAT THE HECK! USOPP IS WORTH 760,000,000 million Beri?"** Usopp fainted and his head hit his fathers shoulder. Yasopp laughed at his sons achievement. Sanji continued while angrily looking towards Usopp: _ **"Cat Burglar Nami-swan, 200,000,000 million beri."**_ Nami made a high pitched noise while still on the floor. Sanji continued: _**"Nico Robin-chwan, 466,000,000 million beri. Monster Chopper, 1000 beri. Cyborg Franky 577,000,000 million beri. Soul King Brook, 566,000,000 million beri."**_ Sanji paused and continued with a confused voice: _**"First son of the sea Jimbei, 850,000,000 billion beri."**_

All the Straw Hat Pirates look up in surprise except for Luffy. All the Straw Hat Pirates looked at Luffy for his approval. Luffy slowly looked up with of Piece of meat hanging out of his mouth and asked: **"Oi Jimbei! You joined my crew?"** Jimbei nodded with a slight smile and Luffy started laughing while chomping down on another piece of meat and continued: **"OK!"**

Chopper stood next to Jimbei and said: **"Cool! A Warlord is on our crew!?" Jimbei** smiled at Chopper: **"I'm happy to be here."** Chopper laughed with stars still in his eyes. **"Jimbei-san, you'll make a great addition to our crew. I hope you enjoy music. YOHOHOHOHO!"** Brook exclaimed as he began to play and sing Blinks Sake. Robin laughed and smiled at Jimbei.

" **That's quite the powerful crew member you got there Luffy."** Shanks said while gulping down some sake. **"He'll come in handy while traveling in the New World."** Zoro exclaimed while slamming down a mug of sake that he had just finished onto the wooden table in front of him.

All Super Novas and their crews, The Red Hair Pirates, Mink Tribe, All of Wano, and the remaining White Beard Pirates proceeded to party. They sang, danced, laughed, and cheered. Until Luffy broke the excitement by asking: **"Shanks...why did you come to Wano?"**

Shanks looked at Luffy while placing his hand on the table and then explained: **"I actually came here to ask Kaido for help"** Zoro looked at Shanks with a confused look: **"Help?"** Zoro questioned. Shanks nodded in agreement: **"Recently a crew member has been captured by Assassin Wesley of the newly established CP-X. I plan to end all wars in the next few weeks by going to rescue my crew member and destroying the Marines and World Government. I planned on asking Big Mom and Black Beard, but I doubt they would help."**

Everyone at the table simultaneously looked at Kaido who was still laying in the sea and then looked back at Shanks who had his head tilted down: **"However, Kaido is in no shape to help me. So I guess I can ask another Emperor."** Shanks lifted his head up and looked directly at Luffy with a slight smile. Luffy didn't say anything for a minute and then spoke: **"Go ahead and ask BlackBeard I guess. I'm going to kick Big Moms butt now."** Shanks didn't laugh and then said: **"Luffy...I want your help taking down the Marines and the World Government."** Everyone looked at Luffy who was at the table. Luffy paused and then screamed back: **"I won't help you! I'm gonna become King of the Pirates! I'm not gonna back track to the Marine HQ just to help you take out the Marines. Ask BlackBeard!"** No one said anything at the table in retaliation to Shanks offer. They all awaited to see how this conversation would turn out. **"I won't take 'no' for an answer Luffy. BlackBeard won't help me. I can't beat the Marines myself. You're my only hope."** Luffy was about to retaliate but Shanks continued: **"I challenge your crew to a Davy Back Fight!"**

Everyone at the table gasped in disbelief. Luffy then replied with: **"Fine! 3 rounds!"**

" **Luffy! Don't you remember what happened last time we were in a Davy Back Fight with Foxy?"**

Sanji asked as he held Luffy by the collar and shaking him: " **Oh yeah. Split head."** Luffy said as he started laughing.

 **Across the Sea**

" **Someone just called me Split-Head."** Foxy exclaimed while getting depressed and started crying

 **Back on Wano**

" **Last time we were in a Davy Back Fight we almost lost Robin and Chopper, and now this is a Emperors Crew that were about to fight."** Usopp exclaimed while looking at Luffy

Shanks interrupted Usopp and said: **"This Davy Back Fight will be different then others. First crew to win two rounds wins. If my crew wins you help me beat the Marines. If your crew wins you don't have to help me and I'll ask Black Beard."** Shanks said with a serious face. Luffy then screamed back: **"DEAL!"**

Thus, the Davy Back fight had commenced.

Round 1: Sniper battle between Yasopp and Usopp

Yasopp and Usopp both stand on opposite sides of Wano and have to hit an apple on each others head WITHOUT knocking it off. The match would begin once Nami used her thunder tempo in the middle of the island.

" **You got this Usopp!"** Luffy and Chopper screamed simultaneously:

" **THIS IS THE BEST SNIPER IN THE 8 SEAS!"** Usopp replied in a nervous voice.

The match was about to start: **"3!"** Nami screamed over a Den Den Mushi. Usopp started taking aim. Not knowing what to aim at. **"2!"** Nami screamed over the Den Den Mushi. Usopp started sweating knowing he would lose, he couldn't see where his father was over the land and mountains. **"1!"** Nami screamed over the Den Den Mushi. Usopp's vision suddenly went blue and he could see everyone's Aura on the island. **"Huh? This again?"** Usopp mumbled to himself. Usopp quickly looked around and could see his father aiming directly at him. Usopp quickly took aim at his father. Right as Usopp was finished aiming he heard Nami scream: **"FIRE!"**

A lightning bolt quickly struck the ground and all that was heard was two loud bangs and the sound of Usopp's apple hitting the floor. Everyone cheered. However, everyone didn't know if Usopp knocked Yasopp's apple off his head. As everyone on Usopp's side of Wano made their way to Yassop's side of Wano they were shocked to discover...that Usopp did NOT knock Yasopp's apple off his head. Usopp fainted in disbelief that he had beaten his father. The Red Hair Pirates all shouted in unison: **"HOW?!"** Luffy looked directly at Shanks with a serious face.

Eventually Usopp came to and woke up in his fathers arms. Yasopp asked his son: **"Usopp...do you have Haki?"** Usopp replied: **"Haki?"** Yasopp looked at his son surprised and said: **"You couldn't have beat me if you didn't have Haki. Especially Observation Haki."** Usopp started thinking then did recall: **"Well every time I'm in a delicate situation my vision goes blue and I can see everyone's...Aura I think."** Yasopp laughed and said: **"Yup! That's Haki! That's whats gonna make you the best sniper in the world. It seems like you don't know how to use it. Which I doubt you know how to use Armament Haki. I'll teach you how to use both."** Usopp smiled at his father and Usopp's training with Haki began

Round 2: Ben Beckman vs Zoro

Ben Beckman and Zoro have 1 hour to beat the other in a 1 on 1 fight with no ability restrictions. If neither participant wins within an hour its a draw and they move onto round 3. The match will begin when Yasopp shoots into the air.

" **I'll take it easy on you."** Ben Beckman said smug like as he prepared to fight. Zoro smirked and replied with: **"Don't worry. You won't have to. It'll be over quick."** Zoro then tore his shirt off and tied his rag around his head and placed his swords in his mouth and in his two hands.

Yasopp shot into the air and the fight began. The fight was long and intense. Ben Beckman and Zoro were both bloodied up and tired. They exchanged thousands of blows within that hour. Zoro got many hits in and so did Ben Beckman. Not surprisingly, the fight ended in a draw. Round 3 would now take place, and if The Red Hair pirates won, they would go into a tie breaker.

Round 3: Shanks vs Luffy

Shanks and Luffy would fight till one lost. There was no time limit.

The match began at noon

" **Luffy you should reconsider this."** Jimbei insisted as he handed Luffy a giant plate filled with different types of meat. Luffy spoke while proceeding to grab a big piece of meat: **"If this is the only way Shanks will leave me alone. I'll fight him. Not to mention this was going to happen anyway. Shanks wasn't gonna just let me become Pirate King. I had to beat him if not now then later."**

Luffy then ate a lot of meat until he was completely full of stamina and energy. Luffy met Shanks outside in the middle of Wano where the fight would begin at noon. Luffy had a long stare down with Shanks until noon. Right before the fight began Shanks said: **"Luffy. I won't hold back on you. I need your help."** Luffy was taken back by this statement but was then infuriated and replied with: **"YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM BECOMING PIRATE KING SHANKS!"** As soon as Luffy finished saying this it turned to noon and the fight began. **"GEAR FOURTH! STRONGMAN!"** Luffy screamed as he blew into his forearm.

Strongman was the third and final form of Gear Fourth. It gave Luffy impressive strength and agility, and barely taxed Luffy's body at all. However his defense is so low in StrongMan a hit or two from a Emperor could take Luffy out. However Luffy wasn't able to use this form for long because Shanks ended the fight quickly:

" **I'll do whatever I need to do to get your help Luffy. Even if it means letting you win."** Shanks then knelt down before Luffy and tilted his head down in submission. Forfeiting the match. Resulting in The Straw Hats as the winners of the Davy Back Fight.

Luffy was shocked by this and was about to speak but then: **"NANI?!"** Everyone looked where the voice came from and it was Diamond G. James, sitting right next to Ben Beckman on the top row of the arena. James continued while getting up: **"Monkey D. Lucy or whatever your name is. I don't care who you are, but no one embarrasses my captain."** James then turned into his Gorilla form and jumped down into the arena right behind Shanks. Luffy then asked: **"Who are you?"** James beat his chest and covered his arms in Haki and said: **"I'm James, the man who's gonna kick your butt!"**

Within a moments notice James charged at Luffy. **"NO! JAMES!"** Shanks screamed while running towards James, but Shanks was to slow. Although Luffy was ready to right James, someone blocked James attack before he could reach Luffy.

It was Zoro. **"You can't get to the King on the first turn!"** Zoro said with a smirk on his face while blocking James punch. Although Zoro was still tired and injured from his fight with Ben Beckman he put his life on the line for his captain. Zoro then forced James back. James wanted to fight but Shanks stopped him.

" **They aren't our enemy James."** Shanks said while placing his only hand on James left thigh while he was still in his gorilla form. Luffy seeing Shanks only arm sent bad memories flooding into his head. Luffy saw clear as day inside his mind: Shanks sacrificing his left arm for him, how weak he was 2 years ago, his crew mates faces when they suffered a devastating defeat on Saboady Archipelago. Luffy broke into tears while thinking of those things. Then Luffy was over come with anger when he started thinking about why these things happened: **"Akainu..."** Luffy thought to himself. Luffy then saw clear as day Ace being murdered in front of him. Luffy then lost it: **"BLACK BEARD!"** Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs with pure anger. Luffy remembered that Black Beard was the cause of all his suffering. When Luffy screamed Black Beards name he let out a strong wave of Conquerors Haki that shattered the entire Arena.

A lot of people passed out in the Arena. The White Beard pirates all broke out into tears when hearing Black Beards name. Luffy then patted Zoro on the back and passed James and went right up to Shanks and said: **"I'll help you turn this world upside down Shanks, and help you get back your crew member."** Shanks smiled and gave Luffy a hug and said: **"Thank you Luffy."**

Luffy continued: **"However! I want to beat Big mom before we do anything!"**

Everyone in the arena was shocked by this statement. Shanks let go of Luffy, laughed then said: **"Alright. We'll go beat Big Mom. My crew, your crew and anyone who wants to join us."**

Before anyone could react to what Shanks said, Law spoke up: **"Me and my Crew will join you."**

" **The remaining White Beard Pirates will help you too!"** Marco said. **"All of Wano will support you Straw Hat!"** A leader of Wano said. **"So will all the Minks!"** A Mink leader screamed in support.

" **HAHAHAHA!"** the laughing paused: **"You fools. Go get yourself killed! You just beat one Emperor. Don't stretch your luck. Let's go guys."** Kidd screamed out at everyone while Kidd and his crew got up while leaving the arena. The remaining Super Novas got up and left as well. The remaining people in the Arena were: The Straw Hat Pirates, The Red Hair Pirates, The Heart Pirates, All of Wano, All of the Minks, and the Remaining White Beard Pirates. These were also the people who were to going to beat Big Mom and her entire family.

" **When do you wanna leave Luffy?"** Shanks asked as he was still looking at everyone leaving the Arena. Luffy was also looking at everyone leaving. Luffy looked at Shanks and said: **"As soon as possible."**

 **At Marine HQ**

" **Fleet-Admiral Aakinu. We have just finished sending out word to the Warlords of the Sea. Mihawk has already agreed to you help us defend. Kuma has as well. Boa Hancock will take a while to get back to us. Buggy the clown still hasn't said anything and neither has Weevil."**

A nervous and sweaty Marine solider said as he handed Akainu a folder. Akainu quickly flipped through the pages and replied with: **"Get Jade to HQ."**

The Marine started stuttering and sweating even more. Akainu continued: **"NOW!"**

The Marine solider fell back and then ran out of Akainus office.

" **Jade? You sure that's a good idea? You know the type of power she holds, Jade could beat both of us."** Assassin Wesley said as he sat on a couch in Akainus office with his legs crossed.

" **I know. However we need as much help as possible right now. The war that will take place for this one person will either take out all the Pirates...or all of the World Government."**

" **You're getting this worried?"** Wesley questioned as he sat back in the couch and put his hand's behind his head. Akainu continued while sitting up in his chair: **"Only because there is a big possibility that we won't get as lucky as we did in the battle of Marineford. If we don't win this war. The fate of the world will be in the hands of Pirates.**

" **Oh! This is an interesting conversation."** Admiral Kizaru said as he walked into Akainus office. **"Thank you for joining us Barsalino."** Akainu nodded his head at Kizaru and then looked down next to Kizaru, snarled, and said: **"You too, Admiral GreenBull."**

GreenBull smirked and said: **"Nice to see you too Sakazuki."**

Anger overfilled Akainu and he lunged at GreenBull. GreenBull was prepared to battle but Admiral Kizaru used his leg and stopped Akainu from doing aything: **"Hm? Sakazuki, it's not worth it. Not in this time."**

Akainu yelled in rage and then snarled at GreenBull once again and said while walking back towards his desk: **"You're lucky Red hair was there to save you, you worthless piece of scum."**

" **I'm glad he did. Letting you rule the Marines with this Chaotic Justice of yours needs to be controlled."** GreenBull said as he went back into a more relaxed position. Akainu retaliated with: **"Chaotic Justice?! This is the world and it's safety were talking about. No matter what we must do, pure justice must be instilled. We must strike fear into Pirates and into Civilians. You control all with Justice."**

" **You're a fool Sakazuki! Justice might need to be instilled into the hearts of all, but killing your own men, and killing Civilians? You think that will give the mes-"** Akakinu was getting infruiated at this point but before either of them did anything Kizaru interjected with:

" **We may not all have the same views on Justice but as long as we have the same goal there is no reason to fight each other."** Akainu noticeably calmed down and GreenBull nodded in agreement with Kizaru.

" **You're right Barsilino. Sakazuki, when is Issho showing up?"** GreenBull asked. Akainu replied:

" **I gave him direct orders not to come back to Marine HQ until he brought back Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalger Law's head. However I think I may need to call him back for the upcoming war."**

Akainu said as he dug through his desk and pulled out a personal Den Den Mushi that resembled Fujitora. Akainu picked up the speaker and waited for Fujitora to answer.

" **Yes sir?"** Fujitora asked. **"Situations have changed due to the upcoming war and we need you back at HQ. Come back immediately."** Akainu said as he looked at the two Admirals and his personal Assassin. Akainu continued: **"Do not worry about Luffy and Law. We will deal with them at a later date."** There was a long pause and Fujitora continued: **"As you wish sir. I do have some news but I'd prefer to tell you in person. I'll be back as soon as possible."**

Akainu then hung up the Den Den Mushi and wrapped his hands together and placed them on his desk in nervousness.

" **That didn't sound good."** Wesley said as he stood up and started walking out of Akainus office.

" **Coby. Take a Warship and 2 Vice-Admirals of your choice and go find Straw Hat."** Akainu said as he was writing something down. Akainu finished writing on the paper and handed it to Kizaru. Akainu continued: **"Bring this to the printing room make an immediate update to the Straw Hat Luffys wanted poster."**

Kizaru read the piece of paper and then his eyes bulged and then Kizaru said: **"** _ **Straw Hat Luffy, 1,300,000,000 beri, Dead Only.**_ **"** Kizaru paused and then said in a nervous voice: **"Sakazuki, are you this worried about Straw Hat?"**

GreenBull looked at the piece of paper nervously. Thinking about how much of a threat Luffy has become. Knowing that they will have a show down very soon, the one day they had planned 2 years ago.

 **Alvidas ship 2 years ago**

" **Do you think I could join the Navy?"** Coby said as he was crouched down in defeat on Alvidas ship

" **The Navy?"** Luffy replied

" **That's right! Capturing evil people is my dream!"** Coby screamed as he stood up and faced Luffy. Coby continued with tears in his eyes: **"It's been my dream ever since I was a child!"**

 **Water Seven 2 Years Ago**

" **Someday I will..."** Coby paused then continued in nervousness **"become one"** Coby choked up once again and then screamed: **"OF THE NAVY'S ADMIRALS!"** Coby then stumbled onto the floor in embarrassment. **"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I got carried away!"** Coby said in embarrassment while covering his face. Coby continued spouting embarrassed nonsense until he was interrupted by Luffy:

" **Coby. You're gonna fight me, aren't you?"** Luffy asked and then continued: **"So of course you gotta advance that far!"**

Coby stopped and then slowly looked up at Luffy and replied with: **"W-we're talking about becoming an Admiral here!"**

Luffy continued: **"The next time we meet, we'll be much stronger! Much more incredible!"**

 **Present Time in Fleet-Admiral Akainus Office**

Coby teared up with a slight smile then spoke: **"I would like to take Vice-Admiral Smoker and Vice-Admiral Helmeppo with me to find Straw Hat and Capture him."**

Akainu nodded then picked up a Den Den Mushi and began to speak: **"Summon Vice-Admiral Smoker and Vice-Admiral Helmeppo to HQ immediately."** Akainu then continued onto say: **"Barsilino, after you deliver the update to the press room. Come back to my office immediately. We need to go over a plan for the upcoming war."** Kizaru nodded and made his way out of the Fleet-Admiral Akainus office.

Greenbull was following Kizaru out of Akainus office. Greenbull was about to exit the office until Akainu stopped Greenbull and said: **"Let it be known, if you come back without StrawHat Luffy's head, Barsilino isn't going to stop me again."** Coby turned around to see Akainu standing right behind him with his arm engulfed in magma. Akainu towered over Greenbull, however Greenbull was unmoved by Akainus attempt to intimidate him. Greenbull replied with: **"You don't scare me anymore Sakazuki. If you strike me, I will unleash everything I have one you."**

Akainu was infuriated and punched Greenbull directly in the face launching him out of his office and off the giant Marine Building: **"SKY WALK!"** Coby shouted as started walking in mid air.

Kizaru was still in the area and quickly came over to see Akainu preparing to launch at Greenbull: **"LIGHT MIRROR!"** Kizaru shouted as he teleported towards Akainu who was launching at Greenbull. Kizaru appeared right above Akainu and said: **"Sakazuki! Don't do this!"** Kizaru then coated his leg in Armament Haki and kicked Akainu as hard as he could. Akainu dodged the kick and grabbed Kizarus leg and launched Kizaru into the courtyard 30 story's down at an extreme speed.

" **HELL HOUND!"** Akainu screamed as he approached Greenbull mid-air: **"SHAVE!"** Coby shouted as he teleported below Akainu and followed up with: **"DEATH SHOCK!"** Coby then launched Akainu 300 feet into the air using his Devil Fruit; the Shock-Shock fruit. **"SHAVE!"** Coby then teleported above Akainu and screamed: **"SPEAR SHOCK!"** Greenbull then coated both his legs in Armament Haki and attacked Akainu. However, Cobys attack went straight through Akainus chest. Akainu quickly turned around mid-air and grabbed Coby by the face. Akainu then threw Coby down into the courtyard.

However, as Coby was falling down at extreme speeds, Kizaru caught Coby right before Coby hit the ground. Kizaru handed a pair of sea-prism handcuffs to Coby and told him: **"When I tell you to, put these on Sakasuki."** Coby nodded and looked into the sky and was surprised to see Akainu was approaching them at a very fast speed. Kizaru shouted: **"GO!"** Kizaru then disappeared and instantly appeared next to Akainu and began fighting him: **"SHAVE!"** Coby then instantly disappeared and re-appeared next to Akainu. The fighting went on and Akainu quickly began to lose to Greenbull and Kizaru: **"15 JEWELS OF JAPAN!"** Kizaru jumped back in mid-air and used his most powerful attack. It hit Akainu many times and then Kizaru shouted: **"COBY! NOW!"**

Coby quickly grabbed Akainu in mid-air and put the sea-prism handcuffs on him. Akainu instantly dropped 20 story's down and hit the floor in the courtyard. Kizaru and Coby gathered around Akainu who was groaning in pain from falling 20 story's without any powers to reduce the pain. Coby looked up at Kizaru to see that half of Kizarus face was burned: **"Are you all right Barsilino?"** Coby asked as he leaned in closer to Kizaru: **"Oh! I didn't even realize I was burned."** Kizaru said as he ran his hand down the side of his face. **"Coby...go...find...StrawHat!"** Akainu said in a voice of pain while coughing. Coby nodded and gathered up his crew and took off for Whole Cake Island.


End file.
